Rock Your World
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: All Jesse could do was stare at them. Laughing, dancing, happy. And he knew; he'd lost the girl. (Based on the picture of Beca licking Chloe's face). Rated M.


Jesse was pushed from side to side as he tried to walk through the crowd of jumping and dancing drunk teenagers. He made it out to the pool area and spotted Beca dancing and talking to some of the Bellas while sipping her red cup.

"Hey!" he yelled over the music and she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, you made it!" she said and it was then that he noticed she probably wasn't on her first cup.

"Wouldn't miss it." he smiled. It was pretty hard seeing her after they broke up, but he wanted to be friends with her so he had to get through it.

"Good." She smiled a bit tipsy.

Beca never told him but Jesse knew she was into someone else and he kinda wanted to know who but then he didn't. That'd only make him want to punch the guy in the face, but of course, he still wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Great party." Jesse said.

"Thanks!" Beca said. She didn't really have anything else to say but at that moment, the girls called her and she turned to them but before she could, she turned to Jesse. "Wanna come dance?"

"Okay." he said and followed her to the where Stacie, Lily and Chloe were. He just stood there awkwardly as Beca laughed with the girls. He knew how much she loved them, how much they changed her life. He knew they'd always have a place in her heart.

 _The Nights_ came on and the girls squealed and started jumping. Jesse couldn't help but notice how close Beca and Chloe were dancing, even though they were just jumping and throwing their heads to the sides, giggling.

"I'll go get another drink, I'll be right back." Chloe announced.

"Get me another one?" Beca asked.

Chloe giggled and nodded, taking Beca's cup and heading inside.

For two minutes, Beca danced with the other girls, but pretty much by herself, Jesse noticed. When Chloe came back, the brunette thanked her for the drink and they continued dancing.

Jesse stayed close but not too close to the girls and it seemed like they didn't even notice he was there.

 _I Kissed A Girl_ came on and the girls laughed as they began singing alone. Screaming alone was more like it.

Jesse just frowned as Chloe and Beca touched their foreheads together, getting some whistles but never actually kissed. _Are they together?_ he thought.

Beca turned to the pool and started singing.

 _"Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable"_

She had to laugh when Chloe slapped her butt at the 'touchable' part. She turned to the redhead and she winked at her.

Beca smirked at her and they danced to the next part before Beca pulled Chloe in and held her by the hair, while Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, their centers flushed together. Beca licked Chloe's cheek slowly, going all the way to the corner of her lips, making the whole crowd cheer and scream, while the redhead laughed when they pulled apart and started wiping her face.

"Don't make that face, you love it." Beca said.

Chloe just shrugged.

Jesse watched the whole interaction and felt jealousy pulsing through his veins. The way Beca acted with Chloe was so much more open than with him. She never did any of those things, which led him to think (well now actually he was almost 100% sure) Beca and Chloe were an item.

The party got even louder when the Bellas started jumping in the pool, but Jesse just couldn't enjoy it. He was watching Beca and Chloe and they were touchy feely, laughing, hugging, holding hands. He felt numb, like everything was going on slow motion and he knew he'd lost the girl.

Beca looked around and saw the party had emptied out and the remaining people were leaving. She turned to Chloe.

"Wanna go to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I need a shower first." Chloe said, going to the edge of the pool so she could get out.

"Ooh, I'm in for a shower!" Beca said and Chloe turned back to her with a smirk.

They went upstairs giggling like two teenagers. They got to the second floor and smirked when they noticed it was empty. They went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, Beca slamming Chloe against the wall, kissing and sucking on her neck eagerly. Chloe's hands went straight to Beca's waist, gripping hard, digging her nails into her skin.

Chloe opened her mouth and moaned when she felt Beca lick her neck up to her jawbone.

"Mmm you really know how to lick." Chloe moaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Beca smirked and continued her assault, all the while dragging Chloe to the shower and turning the water on. It didn't take too long for the water to heat up and the two immediately took off their wet clothes, throwing them on the bathroom floor.

"Did you see Jesse's face when you licked my face?" Chloe breathed in and closed her eyes as Beca moved her kisses down to the valley between her breasts.

"Mmmhmm." Beca hummed her response.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but the words died in her mouth when Beca took her left nipple in her mouth, flicking the hard nub with her tongue.

"Oooh!" Chloe moaned, her hands tangling in Beca's wet hair.

Beca smirked and continued sucking on Chloe's nipple, teasing and playing with the other with her hand.

"Mmm shit." Chloe said and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Beca smirked and moved to the other breast.

"Fuck Beca, don't tease." Chloe pleaded.

Beca chuckled against Chloe's breast and slowly got on her knees, using her hands to push Chloe's thighs apart and looking up at her with a smirk.

"Fuck, please!" Chloe threw her head back and moaned.

Beca bit her lip and ran her index finger through Chloe's very wet folds and her face lit up in awe.

"Whoa!" she said. "I've never seen you this wet before."

Chloe bit her lips and smirked down at Beca, but her smirk soon faded and she moaned out loud when she felt Beca started rubbing circles slowly against her clit, watching her face.

"I need more!" Chloe moaned.

Beca raised an eyebrow and moved her hand back, grabbed the back of Chloe's thighs, moving one of her legs over her shoulder, attaching her lips to her clit, using her tongue to flick the hardened bundle of nerves.

Chloe couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped her lips. She threw her head back and continued moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned, bucking her hips against Beca's face.

Beca smirked and moved her tongue south, plunging it as far as she could go inside Chloe, loving the sounds the redhead let out. It was music to her ears.

"Fuck! Beca!" Chloe was bucking her hips at a very fast pace, Beca going faster and faster, holding onto Chloe's thighs.

Chloe felt her knee giving out but she tried not fall. She was the verge of an unbelievable orgasm, she didn't want it to stop now.

Beca felt Chloe's walls contracting around her tongue and she moved faster, wanting, needing for Chloe to come.

Chloe's eyes opened wide and she screamed loudly as she came. She was trembling, her moans coming out shaky and her hands had a weak grip on Beca's hair due to her trembling.

"Shit Chlo, that was so fucking hot." Beca said, placing a kiss on Chloe's clit before getting back on her feet, placing a passionate kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I'll never get tired of this." Chloe said.

"Good because watching you come undone like that.. my favorite sight in the world." Beca said before kissing Chloe again.

"Yeah?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh yeah." Beca smiled back.

"Oh and for the record." Chloe said, licking Beca's face the same way Beca had done earlier that night. "You're the best licker ever."

"Oh, I know that, Red." Beca smirked.

Chloe chuckled and kissed her, quickly trailing her kisses down her neck softly. Beca closed her eyes and hummed.

"Mmm now who's the tease?" Beca said and felt Chloe chuckle and smirk against her neck.

"How long can you last?" Chloe asked, cupping her breasts.

"If you keep this up, 10 minutes." Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe started biting and sucking on her earlobe while squeezing her boobs and pinching her nipples.

"I remember seeing those boobs for the first time in the shower and I thought 'God, I wanna touch them, suck them, squeeze them until this girl is screaming my name'." Chloe purred into the brunette's ear.

"Do it." Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked and moved her head down, biting her lips as she looked down at Beca's erect nipples. She didn't waste time in taking one into her mouth and sucking on it eagerly.

Beca threw her head back and moaned, her hands flew to Chloe's fiery red hair.

Chloe smirked and bit at the erect nipple, moaning when she felt Beca dig her nails into her scalp, bringing her closer. She then used her tongue to soothe the bite, sucking on her nipple a little harder.

"Mmm fuck Chloe!" Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked, moving to the other breast.

"Please Chloe, just fuck me." Beca begged almost breathless.

Chloe was about to respond when they heard someone banging on the door. They just chuckled and Chloe kissed Beca hard on the lips, her right hand going straight between the brunette's legs, drawing circles on her clit.

"Mmm shit." Beca moaned, her hips bucking against Chloe's hand.

Chloe attaches lips to Beca's neck and inserted two fingers inside the brunette, making her bring one leg around her waist and gasp.

"Chloe!" Beca moaned, clawing at her back.

Chloe started moving at a fast pace, loving how Beca's hips kept bucking against her hand, meeting her pace. She smirked when she felt the brunette hiss when she hit her G-spot.

"Right there!" Beca moaned loudly. "Oh fuck, Chloe, right there!"

Chloe started curling her fingers against Beca's G-spot and the brunette started trembling.

"Chloe!" she practically screamed in pleasure. "Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Another banging on the door, but neither of them stopped. In fact, Chloe started moving her hand even faster, curling her fingers on Beca's G-spot, biting on her shoulder hard, making the brunette scream.

"Fuck! Chloe!" Beca screamed and moaned loudly as she came, her body twitching and she couldn't breathe.

Chloe smirked, even when she heard yet another banging on the door, this time louder. She helped Beca ride out her high and finally stopped. She then smirked at Beca as she licked her fingers clean,

"You taste so fucking good, do you know that?" Chloe said, kissing Beca's neck.

"And you broke me." Beca said.

"Glad I could be of service." Chloe winked.

Another banging on the door, this time, following by a warning.

"We're gonna break this door down if you two don't come out!" it was Stacie.

Chloe and Beca chuckled and turned off the water. They got out, put on their robes, put their wet clothes on the hamper and got out of the bathroom, to be met with 7 Bellas with arms either crossed or at their hips.

"Sorry." It was all they could say before running off to their room, giggling like two teenagers.


End file.
